New Friscia
| population_census = 23,862,417 | population_census_year = 2010 | GDP = ε795.38 billion | GDP_year = | GDP_per_capita = ε33,332 | currency = enieo (ε) | time_zone = na | cctld = .nf | calling_code = +300 }} New Friscia, officially known as the Federation of New Friscia (Etruscan: Fédération de Nouveau Fríscie), is a country in western Euphemia. The nation lies on the origin of the Rites Peninsula. Situated to the north is the South Calern Gulf. To its southern coast is the Rites Sea. It shares a physical border with Platte in the west and Brennsland in the east. Once a part of the Posilliponian Empire as an Imperial Colony, New Friscia is now a Royal Commonwealth. History The first ever recorded Althenian sighting of New Friscia was by Léon Brossard, a Posilliponian explorer who sailed along the southern coast of New Friscia en route to circumnavigate the planet. He was also the first Althenian to navigate through Goodwill Pass. During the 17th century, the Posilliponians charted the whole of the southern coastline, but made no attempt at settlement. In 1667, Captain Samuel Ward claimed much of the territory for Trentannia and formed the colony of Brennsland. In 1669, the Swan Colony was proclaimed in South Island under the Coveland Agreement, turning the island into a penal colony. It was renamed South Island in 1672. In 1699, a separate colony was further carved from Brennsland. New Friscia officially became its own territory in 1701 by Letters patent. The New Friscia Colony was founded as a “free province”—it was never established as a penal colony. However, from 1702 to 1704, it accepted convicts until a campaign by settlers led to the end of convict transportation. The indigenous population of the Rites Peninsula, estimated at 1.5 million at the time of Althenian settlement, declined steeply for the 100 years following, mainly due to wars and infectious disease. The Aboriginal War of 1720 alone saw 50,000 indigenous casualties. during the Decades' War]] Growing poverty and corruption in the colonial government led to an unsuccessful uprising in 1723 known as the Planters' Rebellion. It began in Masfel and culminated into an armed revolt which ultimately killed 142 civilians. Dubbed the Masfel Massacre, it is considered the origin of the New Friscian Revolution. Subsequently, the colonies of New Friscia and South Island joined together and rejected authority from the Trentannian parliament. In 1729, Trentannia responded by dispatching troops to re-impose direct rule, which emanated into the New Friscian Revolutionary War. In 1735, during the Dacade's War, Posillipo agreed to assist the rebelling colonies in return for colonial control. The 1735 Lamare Agreement was signed, promising the ultimate independence of the colonies following a century of colonization. In October 1739, the war ended with effective revolutionary victory. Brennsland and New Friscia were officially annexed into the Posilliponian Empire through the Treaty of La Chátre in 1746. During the 19th century, the two colonies individually regained responsible government, managing most of their own affairs while remaining part of the Posilliponian Empire. Between 1854 and 1870, New Friscia was divided into five territories—Chenault, Matlow, New Cayenne, Talleyrand, and Quiln. These territories eventually attained their own systems of government. On 30 March 1898, following years of planning and support from the Posilliponian government, a referrendum held a vote on the naming of the future federal government of the colonies. Among the eight nominees, New Friscia won with 21% of the votes. On 1 January 1900, federation of the seven colonies was achieved and the Federation of New Friscia was formed. When the Constitution of New Friscia came into force as a result, the colonies collectively became states. The city of Lamare and its metropolitan area became the National Capital Territory and was designated the seat of government on 5 January. The Commonwealth Act of 1950 formally ended most of the constitutional links between New Friscia and Posillipo. It was adopted by parliament in the same year. Politics ]] New Friscia is a constitutional monarchy with a federal division of powers. It uses a parliamentary system of government with Vasílissa Sofía Auro Colette IV as its head of state, a role deemed to her as the monarch of a Royal Commonwealth. The Vasílissa resides in Posillipo, and is thus represented in New Friscia by her viceroy, the Governor, who by convention acts on the advice of his or her ministers. The direct participation of the royal and viceroyal figures in areas of governance is limited. The ministers form the Cabinet, a committee selected and headed by the Prime Minister, the head of government. The governor usually appoints as first minister the leader of the political party that obtains the confidence of a plurality in the House of Commons. The leader of the party with the second-most seats usually becomes the Leader of the Opposition and is part of an adversarial parliamentary system intended to keep the government in check. The Parliament is a unicameral system which contains only the lower house—the House of Commons. Each of the Members of Parliament are elected via simple plurality in a constituency. General elections must be called by the governor, on the advice of the first minister, within four years of the previous election, or may be triggered by the government losing a confidence vote in the House. The judiciary comprises of the Supreme Court and lower federal courts whose judges are appointed by the governor on advice of the Cabinet. State governments are structured in roughly similar fashion. The head of government of each state is addressed the administrator. State judges and cabinet officers are appointed by the administrators of the respective states, with the exception of South Island who are elected by popular vote. States and territories http://img607.imageshack.us/img607/2864/newfrisciamap.png New Friscia is a federal union of six states. The states are the successors of the two original colonies, New Friscia and South Island. With the exception of South Island, the five other states were carved from the territorial division of New Friscia during the 19th century. The most recent territory—Matlow—achieved self-governance on 20 May 1870. A constitutional amendment prohibits a state from seceding from the union. The federal capital is located within the National Capital Territory and is the only portion of land directly governed by the federal government. Foreign relations and military Category:New Friscia topics